Talk:Fan Fiction Wiki
Chicago area contributors If there are any regular contributors to the wiki who are in the Chicago area, please consider attending Wiki Wednesday in Chicago. :) It should be a nice little get together to socialize and discuss wikis. If you know anyone who might be interested, please pass the link along. --PurplePopple 19:13, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Background Please consider getting another background than that **** orange - it's driving me nuts Lufttygger306 07:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Rules *No Sisters Marry Brothers it's stupid and ridiculous New Poll Please check out my poll! What will you suggest? Poll ends May 21, 2011. More info inside. GO HERE FOR THE POLL. 20:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hetalia pt2 Reaction 2 The Scary Chair A:Hey Bro. C:wat A:theres a video C:Whats it call A:The Scary Chair C:.... C:hmm ok *Watch C:whats it about A:a chair that moves but theres a suprise at the end C:Oh *Face pops up* B:AHHHHHHH Covers eyes * went 2 the bathroom Throwing up* End Hetalia GLEE This is a Reader x Various Story. Enjoy. Disclamer: I DONT OWN HETALIA OR GLEE. Love Ya Pairing(s): Reader x Canada. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Ok You Were At Chorus; Then You Had To Be Partners The partner Thats Canada. You And Canada Were Singing. The Song Was Dont Go Breaking My Heart. Canada: Dont Go Breaking My Heart.You: I Couldnt if i Try. 2 hours later; Both:Dont Go Breaking My Heart. Canada: Wow ____ You Were Great. Thanks.'' You Replied''. The Next Night: '' Music Starts'' Canada: Dont Go Breaking My Heart.____? He replied. You: I Couldnt if I Try. Then The Audence Stares at You Happly. Canada:Oh Honey What were i was Thinking.You:Baby You were Not that kind.C:Dont go breaking My Heart. You:I Couldnt if i Try. Canada:Oh Honey When I was Down. You: I was ur clown. Both:Whoo Hoo Theres Nobody Knows it Waaaoahh. C:When I Was Down.You : I Was ur clown. Matthew:right from the start. I Gave U My Heart. Ohhh i Gave u My key.Canada: Dont Go Breaking My Heart You: I Wont Go Breaking Ur Heart. Everyone: Dont Go Breaking My Heart (2 minuets Later) You : I wont go breaking my heart *Audence Claps* Chorus: I Wont Dont Go Breaking My Heart. *Everyone Claps* Canada kiss You On The Lips and There Were a big Screen TV *Everyone: Awwwww* The End Need Assistance I am Neoshadowwolf and I am having trouble editing the home page of the wiki. I am assuming the functions have been locked so currently I cannot add my new page to the list of pages. Please assist. This is the URL to the page: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Stray_%28Pok%C3%A9mon%29 And I prefer the name on the list to be "Stray (Pokémon)". Thanks to whoever takes the time to complete this task for me. Neoshadowwolf 02:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Umm I certainly hope that I'm not the only one who notices that the page "Fan Fiction:About" doesn't exist, but there's a link to it on the main page. 14:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) This just in congress is trying to shut down ALL fanfiction sites due to a new internet protection censorship law. This is not fake. You can read about it on google or bing or yahoo. This means all fanfictions will be gone, and my Midnight passing fanfiction that I worked on for FOUR years will have been a waste of time. Please all fanfiction writers go on strike. Do not go on internet or something to try to protest. Sighed, Kitty (author of Midnight's Passing and Deokil) My Fanfiction Hey Can someone put the link to my fanfiction article with the rest of them on the home page? It's Called the war to end all wars 00:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC)Roxasfan300 00:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Can I? Hello admins. I'd like to ask if is there any vacant positions in bein an admin. If I will be an admin, I will devote my time in making this Wikia attractive, because as what from I observed, the design of the Wikia is too bland. Encyclopedic format. It has come to my attention that you are hosting fanfiction on this wiki. That goes against a wiki's obligation to uphold an encyclopedic format. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 23:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Jenny Foxworth in her bikini. Oliver and Company Okay, is there a page about rules/guidelines/policies for this wiki? -Fastpager200 McToolazytologin This is getting out of control... I feel that it seems like that the stolen art, sockpuppeting, and ban evasion is getting out of control on Fanfiction Wikia. Especially the sockpuppets kept online by creating new accounts regardless of IP bans, the stolen art problem and the 20+ sisters situation or other bizarre content nowadays, those have to stop and it is annoying. Can someone enforce the rules about them on this website? MiddletonCounty (talk) 21:07, November 16, 2016 (UTC)